Tennis practice
by Vain Ambitions
Summary: A really short and sweet one-shot about my favourite pairing of all time: RyomaXSakuno


_A really short one-shot on my favourite pairings of all time! When they are fifteen or so…_

Sakuno ran towards the tennis court. It's three weeks in a row already, so she could not afford to miss this practice. Not that she needs practising, she just wants to watch them practising, like what she did back then as a freshmen, especially since Ryoma is the captain now.

But now, she has more work to do, and lots of lessons to attend, so she has no time to come down and watch the team, giving them her support. School work always has more priority to club activities, right?

She reached the tennis court, panting. The court was empty. Why? But the math supplementary lesson was only one hour; she couldn't have missed the whole of the practice.

Maybe somehow today they have some sort of competition going on, and she was not informed?

Of course she was not informed. After all, it has been three weeks already since she last came.

Sakuno sat down on the bench, facing the empty tennis court. How she wished Ryoma was here, playing tennis. She could watch him play, like she used to back then. She used to come down here everyday just to watch him play, watch the team play.

Three years have passed, and Ryoma had come back from America to be the team's captain. Sakuno was in her senior years now, getting ready for the major exams towards the end of year. She could not afford to come down here everyday, she needs to study.

However, today's lesson was shorter, and she was expecting excitedly to watch the team play again. But…

Staring at the empty tennis court, Sakuno felt sadness and emptiness. She had wanted so much to watch them play, to support them, to share their happiness and laughter together. But school work and her commitments had been so harsh to her.

Maybe she should quickly go back home and finish up her homework and continue with her revision.

"Why are you looking so sad?"

Sakuno spun around in shock at the all-so-familiar voice. "Ryoma-kun! Where is the rest of the team?"

"There's a break for them. The ranking matches had just ended, and I've decided to give them a break."

"Oh." So that's why it's empty. Sakuno felt a sense of disappointment after learning that she had missed the ranking matches.

"T…then, why are you here?" Sakuno asked.

"Wanted to practise. After all I have my own competition coming up; I can't afford to have breaks."

"Eh? Oh…" Ryoma has his own competition? Right, he came back from America right? But he is still a pro, right? Naturally he has to attend some competition… Sakuno thought sadly. All these whiles she had been so uninformed, and she did not even support Ryoma. How she wished she could continue supporting him, but her studies…

"Ryuzaki."

"Huh?" Sakuno answered, raising her head. Ryoma was standing right in front of her. He grabbed Sakuno by the head with his right hand and kissed her.

"W…wha…what was that for?" Sakuno stammered, blushing significantly.

"To clear your head out of all those troubling thoughts, so that when you talk to me your focus is only on me." Ryoma said as he went in for another kiss, this time more vigorously as his tongue broke into Sakuno's mouth.

When they broke apart, Ryoma was staring at Sakuno, rather angrily, while Sakuno was panting, gasping for air.

Sakuno noticed Ryoma's glare, startled, she looked down in embarrassment and mumbled a "sorry".

"Where were you these days? For three weeks I didn't see you at the courts." Ryoma demanded.

"I…I had lessons…"

"Tomorrow you had better be here punctual."

Sakuno jumped up in shock at the harsh command of Ryoma. "But…I have…"

"Lessons, lessons, lessons, well whatever! Quit all the supplementary lessons you signed up for, and come here everyday."

"But…I need…"

"No you don't need to study. Why do you need to study when…" Ryoma pulled his hat down. "When I will earn more than enough money to support the both of us…and even a baby."

Sakuno blushed fervently. They remained in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Do you know why I wanted to come back to Japan? To come back here, of all places?"

Sakuno shook her head, scared of Ryoma. He was leaning real close to her.

"That's because I realised in America that I need you to be by my side in order for me to achieve my full potential. I somehow needed your stares, your gazes in the audience seat…I… I…came back here so that…you can help me achieve my full potential again, you get it?"

Sakuno nodded her scarlet face against Ryoma's crimson face.

"So what's the point of coming back when you're too loaded up with studying that you don't have time to come and cheer me on?"

Sakuno cringed at Ryoma's anger. "I'm…I'm sorry…"

Ryoma's eyes softened. "See you tomorrow." He said, leaning closer to Sakuno a last peck on the lips. He turned around and walked into the tennis court.

Yeah, life is not all about studying. It's about enjoying it. Sakuno sat on the bench, facing the empty tennis court, watching Ryoma practising alone, staring at him as much as he needed it, forgetting all about her homework.

* * *

"Why are you looking so sad again? You looked cheerful a moment ago."

"I…I have…homework…"

"…"

"…"

"I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Bring me to your house, I'll come over and help you. After all…this practice was only worthwhile because of you…"


End file.
